No We Do Not Need a Puppy
by faekat09918
Summary: Jemma is Kurt and Noah Puckerman's very strong willed daughter. And she wants a puppy.  Can her daddy really handle saying "No?"  Slash, Pummel.


**Puck and Kurt are based off of two of my best friends, and this is just a laugh some of us had about how much of a handful their daughter would be. The one Puck is based off of is an accounting major, so he does like to make lists and give many reasons. Please Enjoy!**

**I do not own Glee or anything related to it. Glee is owned by **Ryan Murphy, Brad Falchuk, Ian Brennan, and FOX**.**

* * *

><p>No… We Do Not Need a Puppy<p>

Noah Puckerman might not have always seemed like it, but he was a very logical man. So, naturally, he trained his daughter to be the same way.

Jemma, his scary-smart little girl, knew to fight with irrefutable facts, and as the years went on she became very good at it. So, the day she sauntered up to her daddy in the kitchen and held up a picture of a little black and white puppy, he just knew he was in trouble. Because not only did she have his methods, she had her other dad's, Kurt's, tactics.

"Daddy, I think we should get a puppy. I really want one."

Before Noah could open his mouth to argue that, no, a puppy is one of the last things this house needs, she held up a clearly carefully thought out list.

"These are the reasons why."

Noah grinned; he should have seen this coming. He went over to the kitchen desk, fished around for a pen and paper, came back over, and began writing. In a few minutes he held up his own list.

"These are the reasons why we shouldn't."

He could almost hear someone say, '_Let the games begin_,' as he and his daughter took turns at their little battle of logic that they loved to play.

Noah was opening his own business, Kurt was acting and teaching classes, and Jemma had school, her after school activities, dance lessons, and whatever else she decided to pick up on any one particular week. So, no, they very definitely couldn't handle a puppy right now.

Things were looking as if they would turn out in his favor (if he could ignore the big, blue, pleading eyes his daughter had turned on him as her argument started to lose strength), and he thought he might actually win this discussion and keep the house puppy-less. But then his husband walked through the front door, and everything got turned on its head.

Kurt sauntered into the kitchen, much like how Jemma had earlier, and kissed everyone on the cheek, saying, "hello family," in a bright, cheery voice. He turned, and his eyes caught the picture of the puppy now resting on the table.

"Oh my god, look at the cute puppy!" he squealed.

"Oh shit," Noah groaned to himself; his daughter just smiled.

"Isn't it the most adorable thing ever!" She turned her eyes on Kurt. "He's all alone at the animal shelter, and he really needs a new home, and he looked so lonely when I saw him earlier. But daddy says we can't get him… And I thought… I mean, how could you not love him?" Her eyes were watery by this point, and it was clear her affection for this puppy had seeped over into Kurt as he ran to his daughter and started fretting over her.

Now it was Kurt's turn to turn his big, pleading eyes to Noah, and Noah couldn't fight it off. "Please, please please please can we get the puppy? It's so cute! It would be a perfect addition to our little family. Please?"

By this point, Kurt was standing next to him, holding his hand, and keeping his gaze locked in his. Noah felt all his logical and well thought out arguments crumble away. Well hell, if his two princesses wanted a puppy, they could find time to take care of it.

He held up his hands in defeat. "Ok, fine. We can get the puppy."

The kitchen was suddenly filled with squeals and a hopping Jemma and Kurt as they celebrated their little victory.

Noah just smiled to himself. Yes, he had taught his daughter well; she could argue facts with the best of them. But the most important lesson she had learned came from Kurt; when all else fails, go for the weakness. In his case, it was his husband, and she knew it.

Lord help him when she becomes a teenager.


End file.
